1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three dimensional image processing apparatus which reconstructs a three dimensional image from a plurality of X-ray images obtained in different radiographing directions and an X-ray diagnosis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, studies have been made on a technique of reconstructing a three dimensional image from a plurality of X-ray images obtained in different radiographing directions using the same technique as that for X-ray computed tomography. For example, this technique is useful for cardiovascular examination. Since heart blood vessels move in accordance with heart beating motion, motion artifacts occur.
In order to solve this problem, it is necessary to correct the motions of coronary vessels. In addition, since the motion of the heart is not constant, motion correction based on a model is not sufficient, and it is necessary to perform motion correction based on an actual image.
For the motion correction of heart blood vessels based on an actual image, a region of interest should be corrected region by region because heart motion is different region by region. One method is to find such region of interest automatically by a computer. However, errors may occur.